Girl Meets World
by Bunnygirl25
Summary: After Riley, Lucas, Maya, Farkle and Zay come back from Texas, Lucas, Maya, and Riley are very confused. What will happen to them now?
1. Chapter 1

**Maya's P.O.V**

"Hello? Riley?" I say, coming in through her bedroom window. Okay, so it's midnight and she should be asleep, so should I, but I need to talk. "Riley?" I ask again, gently shaking her.

Riley mumbles something which I can't make sense of, probably telling me to go away, until she sees who it is.

"Maya, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night, why are you here?" She asks.

"It's about my date with Lucas. Riley, I don't think he likes me." I say.

"Of course he does. But anyway, what happened?" She's interested now, I can tell. So I tell her all about doing nothing, just sitting there bored out of my mind, and finally pouring a milkshake over his head.

"How'd your date with Charlie go?" I finally say.

"I don't know. I don't think I actually like him." Riley says, and I wish she was happy about her date. Because I can see her having second thoughts, not entirely sure whether she likes Lucas or not.

"Look, Riley, this doesn't mean that you want to go back to dating Lucas, does it?" I say, the words escaping my mouth without them meaning too.

"No, of course not. He's yours. He just my brother." I try to just listen to what she's saying, not how she's saying it, but I fail. Surely she can't actually like Lucas though. When I pretended to be her, I found out that she didn't like him like that. So why was I doubting it now? Why did I think I was wrong? I don't know, I don't know at all.

 **Riley's P.O.V**

I hate keeping secrets from Maya. But I can't tell her what Farkle said, I honestly can't. She needs to hope. For her whole life, she's said that that hope is for suckers. But now she's hoping too, hoping that things will be okay for her. I have to act natural around her. I just have to live with the fact that Maya likes Lucas.

"Maya, we need to sleep now, we've got school tommorow. We can spend hours here later if you want, but I'm tired." I say, and then I pretend to sleep while a million thoughts fly through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Farkle's P.O.V**

"How is it that you have Riley _and_ Maya running after you?! We agreed that I got the one of them, and you get the other! Why, Lucas, why?" I ask.

"Hey, this is not my fault! I didn't agree to this, Farkle! And anyway, I wouldn't say Riley's running after me. She calls me her _brother_ now. What's that even mean?! Besided, you have Smackle." Lucas fires back at me.

I sigh. "Look, I know that I've got Smackle, but I've loved them both since the day I met them. And Riley _does_ want you. I talked to her earlier. I've seen how she looks at Auggie, and it's not the same as she looks at you. I told her that, Lucas."

"Well, why couldn't you have done that before Maya asked to go out with me?!" He yells.

"Ummm," I start. "Because I didn't know about this stuff before."

"Yeah, Okay. Got nothing for that one. Anyway, we'd better get to class." He says, and his anger is fading away. At least, his anger at me.

We get to class for history.

"Belgium 1831." Says Cory.

"No!" A chorus of voices shrieks back, just as I say yes.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because," Says one of the kids who sits at the back. "We don't know what happened in Texas. This doesn't relate to our lives at all."

"Yes it does. History relates to all of our lives. History is-" Cory says, before he's cut off.

"We don't care. We just want to know what happened!" Almost everyone says.

"What happens in Texas stays in Texas." Riley says.

"Riley, what did happen?" Suddenly everyone is staring at Riley.

"Farkle time, sir?" I ask, to distract everyone.

"Yeah, Ok." Cory says, sitting down.

"In Texas Lucas rode a bull. We were all scared because he'd fallen off a sheep when he was younger, but he managed to stay on the bull longer than anyone else ever had. We went out to a barbecue pit called Chubby's afterwards." I say.

"What happened relationshipwise? Did anyone kiss?" Someone asks, and soon the whole class is asking it. I see Riley shake her head, telling me not to.

"Nothing much. At Chubby's Zay met this girl who he used to know, who didn't like him, so Maya and Riley pretended to be his girlfriends, so that the girl would see what she was missing out on." I reply, making sure not to breath a word about Lucas. Riley doesn't want me to tell, so I can't. I can't mention the brother thing, because Riley isn't sure about it.

"I used to hang out at a place called Chubby's in Philadelphia." Cory says, and no-one has time to ask about Lucas. We spend the rest of the lesson dicussing Chubby's, instead of Texas and Belgium 1831.

"Thank for not telling them all about Texas." Riley says after class.

"I know that you didn't want me to. After all, you don't know how you feel about Lucas yet, and if everyone else thinks that you love him like a brother, you'd never be able to say that you've changed your mind." I reply.

"I know that I love him, but I don't know how." Riley says.

"You don't love him like you love Auggie, I told you that. You only have one brother." I say, then walk off.

I go to talk to Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucas's P.O.V**

"Are you sure?" I ask. Farkle nods. "That's what she said?" Farkle nods again. Farkle just told me about the conversation he had with Riley.

"But that means I still have a chance with her!" I say, but then Farkle reminds me about Maya.

"I don't know if I like Maya though. I'm not sure about her. It was so uncomfortable on our first date." I reply.

"Your date with Riley was uncomfortable, yet you still like her." Farkle says.

"Maya poured a milkshake on my head!" I remind him.

"Well, there's only one way to solve this." Farkle says.

"What?" I ask.

"Ask Maya out on another date."

 **Riley P.O.V**

"Riley, I'm your only brother." Auggie says.

"I know that, Auggie. I didn't say Lucas _is_ my brother, I just thought I loved him _like_ a brother." I reply

"Yeah, well are you sure about that? Cause I'd say that you're a little confused about how you're feeling." Says a very familiar voice. Maya. And sure enough, she comes through the window.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came here to talk to you, Riley." Maya Replies.

"Auggie, go somewhere else, please. I need to talk to Maya about girl stuff." I say, and he leaves.

"Look, I heard your conversation with Farkle earlier, and I want to know what's going on. We didn't keep secrets from eachother before, so why now?" Maya asks.

"You're right, Maya. We'll always be best friends, so we need to trust eachother. How much did you hear?"

"All of it. But you had another conversation before that. What happened then?" Maya replies.

"It was before I went out on a date with Charlie. Like, right before when Farkle pulled me out of Topanga's. Then he said that he saw the way I looked at Auggie, and it was different to how I looked at Lucas. He said that I didn't love Lucas like a brother, but that I was being a good friend by letting you go out with him instead. And then I started thinking. I'm just confused now. He can't be my brother, he just can't." I admit, and when I see Maya's face, I know what she will say next. "Maya, I know what you thought when you pretended to be me, but that wasn't right. You thought that we were so much alike that we _could_ be brother and sister. But I know how I feel, Ok?"

"Look, Riles, you're acting how I used to act before I liked Lucas. Like you're his sister-" She stops, realising what she's just said. "Oh. Riley, I've got to go."

"But Maya-" She jumps out through the window, leaving my sentence hanging in the air, unfinished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucas P.O.V**

"I don't understand this, Farkle. Why am I supposed to ask _Maya_ out?" I say.

"I know what I'm doing, ok. If you hang out with Maya, maybe not on a date, but if you hang out with her alone. If you find that talking to Maya alone is easy, then you'll know that you don't like Maya in that way, or at least, that you only like her a little. You like Riley, because you can talk with her. But when you were dating, both of you couldn't talk, because you were afraid of what to talk about. You cared about eachother so much that you were afraid to upset eachother, but that can stop. You'll learn to talk to eachother again. You could never upset eachother, you're too much alike for that to happen. Whereas, with Maya, you didn't want to say anything that would make her tease you." Farkle replies.

"How can you possibly know this?" I ask.

"I've been friends with you for a year now. I know a lot about how you guys act, and stuff. Maya says she likes you, but a little part of her still likes Josh, and Riley says that you're her brother, but she's not completely sure. I can tell."

"All right. Where do you think Maya is?" I say.

"Maybe she's at Riley's house." Farkle replies.

"All right, let's go then." I say, and we head off.

 **Riley's P.O.V**

I don't know what happened between Maya and me. Are we still best friends? Is she really mad at me? We've never had a fight this big before, and even when I chucked ice-cream at her, we were still best friends. The bay window feels kind of lonely without her.

"Hi Riley." I know that voice. Lucas.

"Lucas! Hi." I say. Lucas comes through the window, Farkle right behind.

"Is Maya here?" Lucas asks, and I feel kind of dissapointed, because I thought he'd come to see me. That wouldn't be my way of thinking if he was my brother, would it?

"She just left. We had an argument, and she left." I reply.

"What about?" Farkle asks.

"Umm, Not important right now." I answer.

"Yes, it is. Go on, tell us." Farkle says.

"What happens in Texas stays in Texas." I say.

"But we're in your bedroom." Farkle argues. He can guess what I'm about to say, so why?

"What happened?" Lucas asks as well.

Suddenly, I break, and feel like I have to tell them. So I tell Lucas my suspicion that Maya is the one who likes him as a brother, that I actually like him, that Maya still likes Josh, but pretends to like you because she thinks she can't have him.

"Sounds like you're thinking a lot, Riley. Not normally something I see from chumps." Maya says, coming back through the window.

"Why are you here, Maya." I ask.

"Saw Ranger Rick and Farkle going over to your house, and heard my name mentioned. So I followed. I've been listening to your interesting conversation ever since. Sounds like you have it all figured out, huh? You get Lucas, Farkle has Smackle, and I get no-one." Maya answers.

"No, Maya. You're my best friend, and none of that will ever happen. I won't let it happen. You'll end up with Joch, I know you will." I say.

"You wouldn't mind that I'd be your Aunt?" Maya asks.

"Doesn't matter." I say. "We'd do anything for eachother, you know that."

"But, Riley, when I pretended to be you, I thought you loved him like a brother." Maya says.

"You were confusing your feelings with mine. You can't pretend to be me, because you know me too well, to know you can't do it right. Just like your mother couldn't pretend with you, you couldn't pretend to be me." I say, and I see Maya considering this.

"Maybe you're right." She says. "But Josh doesn't like me."

"He does." I insist. "It's your age. But you're mature for your age, even Josh can see that. Three years won't matter soon, and it doesn't have to matter now."

"You really think so?" Maya asks, her face shining with hope.

"I know so. Josh should be coming around during Christmas, but we can try to find him before then." I say. "But, first, let's just go relax and hang out as friends. Like we used to."

So we set off to our hang out, and I feel like everything will end up Ok. I really do.


End file.
